


Loved

by Mariessa



Series: 2019 Party Time! [2]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Canon - Manga, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feeding, Gen, Love, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Romance, Post-Battle, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: After a tiresome day, Ritsuka and Soubi cuddle when getting ready to get some rest.





	Loved

Ritsuka whined as the older man helped take off his damp tee shirt and went to get him some pajamas. He was so tired having spent the entire afternoon in another fight with some of his brother's lackeys.

It had left him feeling nauseated and dizzy, with the battle taking place outdoors. A twisted game of cat and mouse had been the pairs choice of tactics, which angered Soubi quite a bit when checking their wounds after it was done .

Now, he just wanted to get in bed with his best friend and sleep for days. Woolen socks covered majority of his legs as he weakly swung them back and forth against the kitchen stool. The microwave dinged behind him signaling that there take out was done. Today was a rough enough day that Soubi was allowing him to pig out on fatty, sauce drenched noodles and chicken for once.

They'd have to wait as the man came back with his new clothes and the teen held out his arms. The new shirt slid over his body reaching his ankles, making the pants useless. He yawned, was flicking up briefly before laying back on his head. 

"Can we eat in bed tonight?" He asked dropping onto the ground with a soft thud. 

Almost immeidately he grabbed one of the man's free hands and tugged on it to grab his attention. Soubi was a bit of neat freak but he hoped just this once he'd let him eat on his futon before his roommate got back and relax a bit. His stomach growled just as the man began to answer.

"Just this once," He muttered causing the kitten to grin happily. "Be careful not to spill anything and sit up when you eat. The food's still hot."

"Kay." Ritsuka smiles happily at the sight of the noodles being taken out of the microwave his mouth beginning to water at the sight. He couldn't wait to eat and finally rest.

** LOVELESS **

Sitting in the older cat's lap, the teen happily munched on the watercress being deposited in his mouth. With a pair of chopsticks between his fingers, Soubi fed him slowly and methodically. It made him feel like jello slipping into the mattress with a calm sensation.

This felt nice. Really nice, with his ears being scratched and his feet all cozy. Ritsuka was starting to feel fuzzy from how happy he was and he snuggled into the man's arm a bit. His stomach was full of stir fry, noodles, brown rice and tea. Something his mother would never order for him or even dare treat him to.

A hand smoothed down some of his hair that fell down in front his face. He sniffled a bit at the soft touch and smooth skin. Everything felt so perfect right now.

"Can we put the food up and sleep now?" Ritsuka whined earning a chuckle in return. "Please? I want to cuddle before I go home."

Smiling down at him he put the food aside and cleared off the rest of junk from the futon. The comforter was lifted up and the kitten slipped under it with a sigh. Once it was put back down Soubi climbed and wrapped his arms around him. His nose was pressed into his hair no doubt caressing him.

He was pulled back and against his chest. This made him feel safer and more comfortable with everything happening. His brother being alive. His mother being insane. His father being absent. Everything drifted away with Soubi surrounding him, wrapped tightly and securely under his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Cheywolfe author of Healing and Taken.


End file.
